


There is a First for Everything

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: Prompt:Erekuri: Holding hands for the first time.





	There is a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: August 12, 2014
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://jesterhistoria.tumblr.com/post/94577641625/there-is-a-first-for-everything

**Linking Pinkies:**

Eren wiped the sweat that gathered on his brow, face flushed from a long day of work. He gotten far too used to attending to the cleaning of the house while the sounds of Historia attending to the cooking resonated in the air, filling him with a domestic feeling growing dangerously close to settling in his stomach. Letting out a heavy groan he seats himself in the nearest chair in the kitchen, muscles protesting the movement almost automatically. Next to him, Historia continued to toil away with dinner, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail as her face is a slight pink from steam. He is content to watch her as he cools down, losing himself to his thoughts as he follows her movements about the kitchen. Historia begins to hum a soft melody, bubbling Eren’s stomach with a domestic warmth as it reaches his ears. He knows to lose himself to such feelings would be bad, far too aware of how fleeting moments like these could be. After all, the scene reminds him of another time, long lost to faded memories and horrendous nightmares. However, the sounds of Historia’s hums soothes him and his eyes concentrate on the hand Historia had dropped to her side, pointlessly hoping for this not to become a faded memory. Still lost in his thoughts, Eren’s body moves on its own and reaches out to Historia’s unoccupied hand. He wraps his smallest finger around her’s, squeezing the digit tenderly as he watches Historia jolt out of the corner of his eye. Historia turns around with a inquisitive look and is only answered with a small smile. She opens her mouth to say something, perhaps protest, but as quickly as she opens it she shuts it again. Instead she turns around to continue her work, squeezing their connection as she does so. The connection is small, but enough to chase away the darkened thoughts that plagued their minds during their everyday activities. Eren offers to assist Historia in her work, quickly getting shot down with a reminder of the previous incident, but she does allow him to follow her around in an effort to keep their small connection, resembling a small puppy as he does so. In the end, the small tug of pinkies becomes an everyday thing for them to continue while they conduct the simplest of tasks.

 

**Cupping of Hands:**

Only when the darkness of the night took over the skies was Eren and Historia freed from the confines of the small cottage home, free to explore the forested area around their safe home. As fugitives of the state, it was a dangerous game to play, but for the brisk cold air under a starry sky it was always worth it. The leaves crunched underfoot as they advanced through the thick woodlands, the night growing colder as it progressed. Eren’s breath appeared as puffs in front of him as he excitedly pointed out the constellations in the sky and listed off their names as he had memorized them in Armin’s readings, Historia shivering as she failed to see any distinguishable forms in the clusters of stars. Her hands grow numb as she attempts to squint the stars into shapes to no avail. Historia digs her feet into the dirt as Eren’s rambles continue, releasing hot puffs of air into her hands to warm them.

“Cold?" Eren inquires, pausing in his explanation of the big dipper. Historia’s hands still linger against her lips as she shifts her gaze from the mass of stars to him.

"Just a bit…" Historia trails as she flexes her tingling fingers, hands slowly regaining warmth with her movements. Eren grows kind of silent and Historia wonders if he will continue his explanation of the stars before there is a gentle tug of her wrist. She follows the gentle pull of movement as Eren takes her hand into his, an immediate warmth spreading through it.

"Better now?" Eren asks with a swing of their hands as if to prove a point or just to be a bit childish. Historia doesn’t respond right away, running her thumb along Eren’s skin with care as she moves over every vain. There is a pulsing rhythm that she can feel as she presses into them, a soft reassurance of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Eventually, she responds to his earlier question with a nod when Eren’s eyebrow knit in concern, quickly loosening with her answer. "Well, we should probably get back." There is a sigh that accompanies the news as the darkened sky gives way to a light blue hue.

Historia walks in front, constantly tugging Eren along from the various stops he attempts to make as if he has never been in nature before. The sun grows further in the sky and washes the land of its waves of heat, causing the shared warmth between their hands to grow uncomfortable. Even so, with sweaty fingers they linger the contact, only releasing each other’s grip once they get back to the cottage. They are sure to be scolded for leaving the safety of the home, a worry easily remedied by a squeeze of their hands.

 

**Intertwining Fingers:**

In the void that consumed the cottage as night fell, it was hard task to banish the nightmares that insisted on plaguing Eren’s sleep. His toss and turns usually went unnoticed by the fellow occupants in the room, too consumed by the sandman’s slumber to notice their friend’s toils. After all, Eren’s sudden jolts awake, in an attempt to escape the darkness of his dreams, had become common. He would shakily make his way out of bed, trudging around the house in a half-asleep state of mind. He usually finds his way the dining area, a softly lit room where he could take a moment to recollect his thoughts before returning to sleep. However, before the brunet can sit down he finds the room already held an occupant. A book lay half-way across the table, the hand that formally held it fast asleep. It takes him a moment, in his tired state, to recognize the mass of golden hair as Historia, whom must have fallen asleep in the middle of reading. He takes a step towards the door, prepared to leave the room in order to find another place of solace, when the creaking of the wooden floorboards rouses the young girl. Raising her head in confusion, she looks upon Eren with blurred and hazy eyes.

"Eren?" Historia calls out, her voice scratchy with sleep as she unsteadily sits up.

"Sorry for waking you." Eren feels the need to apologize, although he most likely spared Historia from sore muscles and bones in the morning. Historia stares at him in silence for a long moment and Eren briefly wonders if she was still asleep.

"Is something wrong?" She inquires instead, a half-interested look on her face. He contemplates the benefits of relaying the depth of the recurring nightmares he’s been haunted with before sitting himself opposite to Historia, the lone person who might understand. Perhaps it had just been the fact that she was the first person to notice or maybe the feeling had just built up over the edge, but Eren almost automatically launches into the stories of his nightmares. He tells her of the scene that had replayed in his mind so many times, watching his friends meet their gruesome end whenever his eyes slipped closed. The sight of their bloodied corpses haunted him, the feeling of helplessness he had fought so hard to avoid staying with him when he rose in the morning. He relays all of this to her, even the unexplainable pain he felt watching the life drain from her own eyes. Historia listens to it all intently, watching as Eren’s frame begins to shake and his hands ball up in frustration. Eren falls silent when he’s done, biting his lips harshly. Historia wasn’t used to dealing with such emotions, she wasn’t like Krista whom would provide bubbling words with no true meaning. Instead she clasps her hands over his shaking ones, encouraging them open with a tug. When Eren complies with a confused expression, she lines their hands up as best as she can despite the size difference. Eren still looks utterly befuddled at her intentions until she slides her fingers against him, lacing their finger together.

"I’m right here." Historia somewhat explains, the cogs of Eren’s brain finally clicking together. Eren gives a small laughter, the shaking of his hands long since stopped by Historia’s antics.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Eren trails, squeezing her hands gently. Historia’s comforting efforts was certainly an entertaining feat to say the least, but the way their hands fit so perfectly into each other was nice. "Thank you, Historia." Eren tugs her hands forward, planting a kiss on each of them.

"We should probably go to sleep." Historia announces, rising from her seat as Eren releases her hands with a final squeeze. Eren nods and follows her out the door, intertwining their fingers again as they leave.


End file.
